


genesis

by haywoodyablowme



Series: come a little closer [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Behavior, Memory Loss, Other, Post-Canon, Regeneration, and when the ship fell in theyd redistribute bob, but what about all the other dead people onboard?, these characters are very scarred, this is my hottake, what if the dear listeners were waiting for the hephaestus to fall into a decay orbit around w359
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywoodyablowme/pseuds/haywoodyablowme
Summary: The USS Urania puffs one final breath of fire before jetting off on a course the Hephaestus is no longer able to compute. The dilapidated ship is on a decaying orbit into the red dwarf star. Every completed circle is tighter and the ship groans and quakes letting out it’s dying breaths. The inhabitants of the ship and the space around it no longer have this luxury. As the red line is approached, the star screams. It undergoes a metamorphosis it knows intimately and with a boom, the Hephaestus shudders, pieces falling off of it, and the star turns an electric blue.





	genesis

The USS Urania puffs one final breath of fire before jetting off on a course the Hephaestus is no longer able to compute. The dilapidated ship is on a decaying orbit into the red dwarf star. Every completed circle is tighter and the ship groans and quakes letting out it’s dying breaths. The inhabitants of the ship and the space around it no longer have this luxury. As the red line is approached, the star screams. It undergoes a metamorphosis it knows intimately and with a boom, the Hephaestus shudders, pieces falling off of it, and the star turns an electric blue.

 

The Hephaestus continues it’s decaying orbit and in a matter of hours, the ship, falls into the star.

 

Alana Maxwell gasps to life, her chest heaving and lungs burning, her chest feels like it hasn’t expanded in years- or months, at the very least. The pain is unrelenting and her whole body feels- disconnected. The nerves are still warming up- they aren’t quite ready to be used but she still tries. First she can sit up, then her legs come online, next, her arms. Her eyes are blown out wide, taking in everything she can- only the Hephaestus crew scientist is awake. He’s standing- feet on the ground, standing. In the Hephaestus Navigation Bay. Maxwell’s mind is racing with what exactly happened- where are they that this- of all things, is plausible, not even mentioning possible. She opens her mouth.

 

“Hera!” She gasps, and he glares at her oddly. “Wait- no, Hera’s artificial- real- intelligence- you, you’re-” She knits her eyebrows together. “Elias- no, Dmitr- Aleksandr!” She snaps her fingers and stares in awe at her own hand.

 

“Don’t-” The man opens his own floodgates. “That name was put in William- Marcus- Matthew’s Archives-” He bites his lips, trying with some hint of desperation not to speak any further- or at the very least with some hint of elegance. “What, did your-” He stops again, forcing back the typhoon of blossoming language. He points to a man’s unconscious body. Alana recognizes him- just barely. “He. What did  _ he _ do to ship?” His accent is just so thick- they’ve had to have met before. Alana stares bewildered, eyes darting between the two men.

 

“Dad? No...Friend- a friend- kind of- no- he did, some very, very bad things- to me! He did, bad things, to me- and- Daniel.” Alana meanders through her thoughts and the world shifts ever so slightly into focus. The glasses on her face- seemingly broken and dirtied, somehow start to mend themselves. She pushes her finger against the bridge of the glasses and blinks in quick succession. The man- no, Hilbert, looks impatiently at her.

 

“What, did Warren Kepler, do to the station.” The words are stuck in his throat and Alana looks shocked.

 

“Nothing,” Alana mumbles, taking in her surroundings in full. The dizziness hasn’t left her and her organs feel raw and grated. She takes deep steady breaths and squeezes her eyes shut before falling back onto the ground. “I don’t know- Doctor, we were dead.” Alana sighs heavily and Hilbert pales. 

 

“Impossible.” He huffs, stubborn and gruff. Alana opens her mouth to argue but her head is hit with sudden throbbing and she can only grit her teeth.

 

“Whatever.” She tries not to growl, and Hilbert rolls his eyes. “I know what happened to you- and to me. We were dead.” She huffs, rubbing her fingers in vain against her eyelids under her glasses.

 

Hilbert scoffs, and Maxwell sneers. They sit in relative silence for a moment as a body materializes in the room with them. At first the body looks like a marionette- then the features come into focus. The body- looks familiar. They take steps closer to the doctors and begin to speak.

 

“Doctors,” They start. Maxwell sits up straight and Hilbert looks beyond flabbergasted. That voice- is too familiar. He knows that voice- they both, know that voice. Maxwell stares at this being and Hilbert can’t look away.

 

“Officer Eiffel?” Hilbert asks in a small voice, “How- What happened to us?” He asks. The being holds up their hand and glances between the two.

 

“Listen closely, doctors. I am not Officer Eiffel- he has chosen to call me, Bob. Our kind has met with humans before- and a human caused this body to be destroyed.” Bob casts a sidelong glance to Carter- no, Cutter’s body. “We have repurposed the matter that was in the- Hephaestus spacecraft. You have been recycled into the forms you were accustomed to- as was your ship. Your kind still needs to be observed and tested.” Bob casts short glances between the two of them. “What happened to your ship?” A tingling sensation in the back of Maxwell’s head clears some of the fog and Hilbert looks the being in the eye as confusion morphs into understanding.

 

“It was pulled into the star- Wolf 359.” Hilbert answers in a slow voice, amazed at the words coming from his mouth.

 

“How?” Bob asks.

 

“The Urania departed- they- left us. To die and fall into the star.” Maxwell speaks involuntarily and her eyes go wide. Bob shakes his head.

 

“You were already dead.” He says in a flat voice.

 

“I  _ told _ you!” Alana’s smug for a second before receiving a blank look and an overtly hostile glare. “Was everyone in here- dead?” The tingling sensation wans but doesn’t disappear. 

 

“You know the answer.” Bob’s voice is monotone and Alana rolls her eyes. “Were all the humans on and in the Hephaestus dead?” He asks.

 

There’s a bloated pause and Alana and Hilbert look between each other then to Bob. Neither of them wants to say it- they know the answer but they don’t want to.

 

“Yes.” Hilbert says finally, with all the grief his voice can muster.

 

“Wait- what- what are you?” Alana asks, Bob mirrors her confused visage and with that, he disappears. “Mother fucker.” Alana breathes out, standing up finally. The ship rumbles and the illusion of motion throws Alana and Hilbert’s newly formed organs from top to bottom, the gravity shifts almost too dramatically and within moments, everyone else is waking up.


End file.
